


Quite unlike

by Hotgitay



Category: The Beautician and The Beast (1997)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Boris chats up joy
Relationships: Joy Miller/Boris Pochenko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Quite unlike

Joy never even was supposed to be where she was 

“I always thought I’d be up for bigger and better things”The eccentric beautician said to Boris 

“The kids they really need you here”Boris said to Joy 

Joy had been currently employed as a teacher to Boris’s children 

“Kids always love me”Joy chuckled 

“You are quite unlike any other person I’ve ever met Ms.Miller”Boris wagged a Ginger around 

“Are you saying you like having me around?”Joy asked him 

“You’re a quick thinker too”Boris replies


End file.
